Kuwaga the Beetle
Kuwaga the Beetle (クーアッガ・ザ ・ビータル Kuuagga za Biitaru), born Blake, is a 21 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian stag beetle, the younger twin brother of Kabuto the Beetle and the love interest of Sapphire the Kelpie. Physical description Kuwaga is a blue beetle with dark blue shells and dark green hands and feet. He has yellow patterns on his body and two large horn sticking out of the side of his head, along with two small antenna. He has golden eyes and four arms. Personality As the younger brother, Kuwaga is a little more naive and insecure than Kabuto. He holds a high admiration for his brother and rarely disobeys him. While Kabuto is a man of action, Kuwaga is more reserved about his actions. He rarely loses his cool and tries not to be bothered by many things. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Kuwaga has inherited magical abilities from his family's bloodline. He is a skilled talisman magician, dealing primarily in support. Power *'Talisman magic:' Born into the Tilasm family, Kuwaga is a skilled user of talisman magic. Kuwaga's specialty lies in using more complicated talismans, such as one with more than one symbol, leading to combined effects. He can therefore unleash more powerful spells than his brother Kabuto, though Kabuto could unleash more than one simple spell at a time. While Kabuto's spells are more focused on movement and offense, Kuwaga's spells focus on support and defense, requiring him to remain stationary most of the time. **'Barrier generation:' Kuwaga's main talismans allow him to generate powerful barriers to protect against attacks. Maintaining these force-fields, however, requires much energy and concentration, often forcing Kuwaga to remain immobile. **'Support enhancement:' Kuwaga's talismans allow him to imbue individuals with various enhancements including, but not limited to strength, speed, endurance, etc. **'Invisibility:' Kuwaga can render himself invisible through the use of a talisman. *'Super strength:' Kuwaga possesses a natural super strength, allowing him to lift nearly fifty times his own weight, meaning he can lift up to 4800 lbs. *'Dermal armor:' Kuwaga's exoskeleton provides him with a natural, strong armor. *'Wallcrawling:' Thanks to his insect physiology, Kuwaga is capable of clinging to and crawling along walls and ceilings. *'Flight' *'Multiple arms' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Kuwaga is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Talisman carving:' Kuwaga is an exceptionally skilled talisman carver, using his hands to delicately shape and engrave his talismans. Kuwaga is likely more skilled at this than Kabuto as his seals require more detail and intricacy. Weaknesses *'Energy consumption:' Use of his talismans consumes Kuwaga's energy meaning that overuse of them can leave him physically drained and vulnerable. *'Vulnerable when shedding exoskeleton:' When shedding his exoskeleton, Kuwaga's body is soft and very vulnerable to physical attack. Equipment *'Talismans:' As the primary medium for his magic, Kuwaga wields several talismans each carved from his shell. Each talisman does something different and they can be combined to achieve different effects. *'Pincer horns:' Kuwaga's large pincer horns on his head can be used as a physical weapon. Trivia *Kuwaga's name derives from the term "kuwagatamushi" meaning stag beetle. *Kuwaga is a homage to Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, also known as Isshuu Kasumi, the Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. *Like an actual stag beetle, Kuwaga can lift up to 50 times his own weight. Category:Tilasm Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z